Bajo las flores
by Vistoria
Summary: Ella siempre estaba llorando, demasiado rota y triste como para verlo y Neji era tan egoísta.


La serie **Naruto** y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador **Masashi Kishimoto.**

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de **mi pertenencia**. Prohibido cualquier tipo de **plagio**.

* * *

.

.:**B**ajo las **f**lores:.

.

Lloraba, cuando estaba sola siempre lloraba como si no supiera que no estaba sola, que él estaba ahí, a su lado, junto a ella, pensando las palabras que debía decir para consolarla, pero nunca decía nada. Nunca había hecho nada.

Tenten no se daba cuenta que él estaba ahí, como si no lo viera, como si de un momento a otro se volviera invisible y Neji siempre quería gritarle, cualquier cosa, incluso maldecirla por estar siempre llorando, por mostrarse tan débil frente a él como jamás lo había hecho, pero todas las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta y pronto los insultos se olvidaban porque ella alzaba la mirada y sus ojos cafés estaban brillantes de lágrimas, recubiertos por un halo de infinita tristeza que nunca antes había visto y lo miraba, sin verlo, como si lo atravesara, invisible y volvía a llorar. Y Neji siempre quería abrazarla, pero no hacía nada.

_"No llores Tenten, por favor no llores."_

Quería decirle, siempre. _"Deja de llorar Tenten. Por favor_" Y ella parecía llorar aún más, cuando estaba sola y hacía frío, en su cama cubierta por una delgada manta que no le proporcionaba nada de calor y Neji se sentaba junto a ella, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, consuelo y la delicadeza que nunca tuvo y la chica sólo lloraba más fuerte, ahogando gemidos dolorosos que hacían temblar la sangre, que instalaban la melancolía en la lluvia, provocando el nacimiento de los abrazos que sólo otorgaban más tristeza.

La oscuridad reinaba y estaba solo, ya no veía a Tenten llorar pero la buscaba para preguntarle ¿Por qué? _"Deja de llorar Tenten. Por favor ya no llores… me estoy secando con tus lágrimas."_ Caminaba a la expectativa de la oscuridad reinante, pensaba que pronto acabaría y los interludios directos con ella también se terminarían, pero él no quería. Neji quería que acabara la oscuridad y el frío, la espera, quería quedarse siempre junto a Tenten acariciándole la cabeza y rogándole sin palabras que dejara de llorar.

Ella estaba triste, rota y enferma de tristeza y él no sabía por qué. La miraba hasta hartarse cuando la oscuridad se esfumaba, pero parecía tan lejano y él sólo quería dejar de enredar sus dedos entre en las hebras sedosas de castaño cabello, pero la necesidad era más grande y esos ojos demasiado tristes. Y Neji sólo quería que ella no llorara más porque sentía que se rompía. Hacía tanto frío.

Caminaba por la oscuridad infinita, sólo caminaba sin tiempo y sin cansarse, buscando algo, cualquier cosa cuando Tenten ya no estaba ahí llorando. Intentaba encontrar a su padre que desde un rato atrás desapareció en la oscuridad, pero por más que siguió la misma ruta no lo encontró y Neji quería explicaciones porque no sabía qué hacía ahí o cuánto tendría que quedarse. Era tan extraño, como si de verdad no caminara y fuese esa inmensa oscuridad la que se moviera alrededor de él y luego cerraba los ojos y aparecía otra vez ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada que le rompía otro trozo del corazón.

―Lo siento Neji, no puedes irte aún… ―susurró su padre a unos pasos de él. Quiso acercarse pero la distancia seguía siendo la misma―. No pensé que fuese tan fuerte ―sonrió con nostalgia―. Pero me alegra que puedas profesar algo tan intenso… ―se alejó otro paso dándole la espalda―. Tú madre y yo te estaremos esperando… los estaremos esperando.

Y desapareció en el manto oscuro que no tenía fin.

Neji no recordaba muchas cosas, no sabía por qué ni desde cuándo, le faltaban partes de la historia y los motivos, no recordaba mucho y olvidó todo o casi todo, tenía a Tenten, siempre, con sus lágrimas y la infinita tristeza. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba ahí, oscuro, húmedo y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su padre. Le pareció percibir que su progenitor lo esperaba desde hacía mucho, pero no estaba seguro, perdido y extrañado sólo necesitaba que ella dejara de llorar.

Perdía los motivos, le faltaban los intentos y los rostros de algo que no sabía qué. Tenten seguía en aquella habitación que él reconocía por haber estado en su interior alguna vez. Ella estaba más opaca, más triste y adusta. Ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban secos y perdidos en la visión que se proyectaba a través de la ventaba. Neji divisó el cielo azul y los pájaros danzando; libres, despreocupados, guiándose con el viento, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, batiendo sus alas y yéndose lejos. Tuvo la sensación que debía hacer lo mismo, que él también debía partir pero luego volvía a mirar a Tenten y sabía que debía esperar un poco, que no podía dejarla ahí, sola, con los ojos tristes y perdidos, con la sonrisa rota, llamándolo. Tenten siempre lo llamaba.

―Neji… Neji…―susurraba ella y el llanto brotaba desde muy adentro, desgarrado, enfermo de dolor, con un poquito de alma en cada lágrima.

Entonces él se recostaba junto a ella sobre la cama acariciando su rostro mojado con la punta de los dedos, delineando sus facciones y susurrándole muy despacito que dejara de llorar, porque él no soportaba verla llorar menos cuando no conocía las causas de su desolado llanto, pero Tenten no lo escuchaba y sólo lloraba desgarrándole el alma, abrazándose a sí misma hasta dormirse y seguir sollozando.

A veces, en algunas ocasiones se sentaba junto a ella en la cama acariciándole el cabello, Tenten también se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas escuchando a voces que no conocía, a siluetas sin rostro que también le rogaban para que dejara de llorar y Neji les daba la razón, pero ella seguía estando triste y él sólo se limitaba a enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de Tenten, deslizándolos por todo el largo; desde la nuca hasta las puntas y retornaba. Ella volvía a llorar demasiado rota para escuchar a alguien y Neji sólo se quedaba ahí, acompañándola y arrullando su pelo.

Por las noches, entre sueños dolorosos y suspiros tristes, ella continuaba llamándolo y él le respondía, pero Tenten no lo escuchaba. Quería saber qué era lo que la atormentaba para poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal que ella dejar de llorar. Desistía finalmente al verla tranquilizarse y extinguir un poco los sollozos, refrenar las lágrimas y adormecer la tristeza. Profería quedarse mirándola, observándola hasta hartarse, acariciando el contorno de sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su nariz pequeña, deslizando su pulgar sobre los labios resecos y susurrándole que él seguía ahí, que todavía no se iría.

―Ya no llores Tenten ―susurraba a su oído recostado en la cama junto al dormido cuerpo de su compañera―. Yo estoy aquí… siempre estaremos juntos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, luego de un segundo de parpadeo, se encontró nuevamente la oscuridad infinita y la humedad, pero ya no estaba solo. Cuando miró a su lado se encontró con el rostro confuso de Tenten y los ojos libres de lágrimas, ya no rotos. Su rostro ya no estaba quebrado.

―¿Neji? ―susurró ella extrañada―. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Tenten ―sonrió él al verla y el lugar pareció menos frío y oscuro―. No sé ―se encogió de hombros―. No sé dónde estamos… sólo sé que ahora tú también estás aquí…

―Pero tú… ―murmuró la mujer sin entender mucho, como si hubiese olvidado todo―. Neji tú moriste… yo te vi morir…

El hombre pareció impacto sin entender, pero se tranquilizó sin querer pensar más en el asunto. ―Yo te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos ―aunque no entendía ni recordaba, tampoco le importaba.

―¿Me esperaste? ―cuestionó emocionada―. Después de todos estos meses seguiste esperándome…

―No tenía dónde ir ―respondió el hombre―. No sin ti. Soy demasiado egoísta para querer irme solo…

Ella le sonrió con destellos que terminaban con la oscuridad, sin lágrimas y tristeza, ya no más destrozada.

Ya no habría más soledad ni humedad, no habrían pasos solitarios hacía un lugar que avanzaba y lo dejaba atrás. No habría miradas quebradas, ni lágrimas infinitas de dolor. Sólo serían sonrisas y egoísmo, caminar de la mano, juntos ahora que la oscuridad comenzaba a esfumarse.

―Yo también fui egoísta Neji ―mencionó ella sin dejar de sonreír caminando al lugar en donde una tenue luz se divisaba. Sus manos estaban fuertemente enlazadas y sus cuerpos muy juntos―. Yo no pude aprender a dejarte marchar…

Él le sonrió y Tenten olvidó toda su vida. ―Ahora ya estaremos por siempre juntos… ―la mujer sintió la unión de sus manos hacerse más intensa y recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven―. ¡Vamos! Mis padres nos esperan…

Ya no habría oscuridad, ni pasos sin destino, no habría lágrimas desoladas y tristeza por partidas prematuras. Ya no habría nada, sólo ellos dos. Para siempre.

* * *

_En realidad no sé cómo surgió esta idea, sólo fue una iluminación podo definida anoche y recién me puse hoy (hace poco) a escribirla. Las palabras surgieron solas y paff nació esto. Me gustó como quedó, hasta el momento._

_Por si quedó alguna duda Neji estaba muerto, pero no sabía que estaba muerto ni recordaba su pasado, sólo a Tenten. Esa idea me surgió durante la tarde al ver un capítulo de hora de aventuras donde decía que los fantasmas no recordaban su vida. Tenten también murió al final._

_Eso... hay otras cosas que debería actualizar y terminar, pero bueno... llegan otras cosas y en realidad estoy un poco desmotivada, pero las terminaré... algún día._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
